Merry Christmas, Robbie
by MaybeWolf
Summary: Based off the scene in A Christmas Tori where Robbie is helping out Trina. What would have happened if Trina decided to ditch Robbie and leave him to do all of the Work? Tori's POV. Rori.


**Quick one shot, just because it would pop out of my head. I don't think I nailed it, but enjoy some Rori fluff!**

**Let me know if you enjoyed it or didn't. Either is fine as long as you review :P**

* * *

><p>"You know she's just using you, right?" I ask, seeing Robbie once again in my living room, helping out Trina. Peering into his eyes, even through his thick glass, I almost feel the words the words cut through him. Outwardly, Robbie leans against our breakfast counter, narrow shoulders offering a shrug, inwardly he's hurting.<p>

"I know, but when we're done she might hug me, so I'm ok with it." He replies, the words rattling out of his mouth and forming and unconvincing symphony. I can't help but arc an eyebrow at him, questioning whether he believes that statement or not.

"That's so sad." I state, more to myself then Robbie. He still leans against the breakfast counter, but his shoulders slump just a little bit more and his thick eyebrows droop just a little more in defeat.

"I know" He laments, dragging a hand through the expanse of his curly hair. I find myself trying to slip back into the music I had been listening to before Robbie walked in, but it's useless. He's such a sad case, the nicest guy at Hollywood Arts willing to work for my slave driver of a sister just because she might hug him.

"I'm needed somewhere important. I'll be back later, Robbie finish the tree." The sound of my sisters voice breaks me from my thoughts, the sight of her ambling past us and out of the house annoys me to no end. Trina lured him in to do the work, now she's probably going to the mall.

"Where you think she went?" Robbie asks, staring at the empty doorway. Usually I'd just tell him, but today the words catch in my mouth and I simply shrug. Robbie re-arranges his facial expression into a lopsided smile. It's almost convincing too.

My hands hover over my Pear Phone momentarily, before I stop the music I'm listening to and spring to my feet, feeling determined. Robbie's eyes widen and he looks confused about why I'm leaving my place on the couch.

"What are you doing?" He asks, arms folding over his chest nervously. It's like he's expecting some kind of trauma. As I approach, he tenses even further. I'd laugh if it wasn't such a depression commentary on his life.

"I'm going to help you since Trina's gone." I announce, lowering myself to the ground and picking up the tangled expanse of Trina's climbing harness. Eyeing it doubtfully and turning my gaze to the massive christmas tree Trina brought home, I feel a surge of annoyance at my older sibling.

"Thanks." The words tumble from Robbie like he's unsure of whether it was the right thing to say or not. He moves from his place next to the breakfast counter, he's lanky, ungraceful and his motion remind me more of a marionette then a real boy.

"What are friends for?" I ask rhetorically, my lips finding themselves pulling themselves into a smile as Robbie and I gingerly make our way to the top of the tree, armed with decorations. As we climb, my gaze shifts to Robbie and I notice his flushed cheeks. I'm unsure if it's the effort of climbing or if he's blushing just because I smiled at him. Eyeing the awkward attempts Robbie is making at climbing, I decide either is just as likely.

We work up there for what feels like an eternity. The boxes of tinsel and ornaments fighting us every step of the way. Most of the time is spent untangling and attempting to locate the various ornaments. We both lament our poor planning and resolve to never do this again.

Finally, the tree is decorated. It's lush green branches flocked and adorned with just about every christmas decoration our family owns. Taking a step back, I have to admit that the tree looks amazing. Seeing Robbie doubled over on the ground, still trying to catch his breath, I can't fight the smile again pulling at my lips.

"It's beautiful Robbie." I state, trying to pull him back into the real world. Right now, the mess of limbs on the floor barely resemble a human. Reaching down, I take possession of Robbie's left arm and pull him upwards.

Eventually, I manage to reassemble Robbie into a standing position. He sways unsteadily for a moment, looking like a house of cards preparing to topple over. Not wanting to see that, I place an arm of his under my own, acting like a crutch.

"Uh, thanks." He comments, cheeks turning a deep red. Glancing at Robbie, I can see that his face almost matches the Santa shirt he worse to school today. I'm suddenly aware of how close we are, I'm close enough to smell the mixture of Robbie's sweat and cologne.

"What are friends for?" I ask again, turning my gaze back to Robbie. Biting my lower lip, I notice that my own cheeks are flushed. Must be the fatigue, I've been close to Robbie before and I've never blushed. Then again, he is Rex-less right now.

He doesn't answer my question verbally. I find two lanky arms wrapped around me instead, Robbie's fingers skim across my back, sending a jolt up and down my spine and I feel the warmth of his body brush against my own briefly. Then all too suddenly, there are no arms, no jolt in my spine and the temperature of my body seems to drop.

"Uh, sorry." The words are hoarse, sounding like Robbie had to force them out of his mouth. I don't have a lot to say back to him, feeling the familiar sensation of my cheeks burning once more I simply nod absentmindedly.

"Hey, you want some Fro-yo?" I offer, not able to stop the offer from flooding out. Robbie looks hot, I mean his body, his temperature, uh...I think he'd enjoy some fro-yo. He nods, seemingly not noticing the mental aerobics my brain seems to be performing.

We casually make our way into the kitchen, Robbie following my lead. Cracking my neck, I look up and see something that baffles my poor brain even more.

Mistletoe.

I stop without warning and Robbie crashes into my behind, almost sending both of us flying. Instead of the hard ground I had been bracing for, I feel two arms wrap around me, preventing me from falling over. Twisting, I find myself face to face with Robbie.

Underneath the Mistletoe.

I don't know what comes over me, but I grab him by the collar and pull him towards me. The feeling when his lips brush mine is incredible, it's nothing like I would have expected. I had expected his kiss to be frantic, desperate like his attempts to gain even the most basic of human contact. It's not like that, he's gentle, tender and I find myself wishing the kiss would go on when I feel his narrow frame jerk away.

"Mistletoe?" He asks, tone low and sounding less pleased then I would have hoped for. I wonder if maybe I'm a bad kisser for a moment. Looking into his eyes, I see the reason he sounds so underwhelmed. He thinks I'm superstitious and only kissed him because of the mistletoe. I feel his gaze burn into me, the sadness in his eyes etching itself into my memory, immediately displacing my feelings of kissing inadequacy.

I opt for immediate action, pulling him away from the mistletoe and into the center of the living room. Robbie still looks unconvinced, like he's had a similar experience. Gulping, I take a step towards him and gently reach up to cup his cheeks. Pulling him closer, I crush my his lips against my own, showing him that I don't need mistletoe at all.

Feeling his arms snake around my waist, I smile into our kiss, feeling the warmth from our hug return, only stronger. I don't know what possessed me to kiss Robbie under the mistletoe, I definitely don't know what made me kiss him again. What I do know is that I don't regret either time.

"What was that?" The words slip out of Robbie's mouth lazily, like he's in a daze. I notice that he hasn't let go of my waist either. I feel more confident that it wasn't my kissing, his half lidded eyes tell the story.

"Merry Christmas, Robbie."


End file.
